Freedom
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que no hay buenos o malos... solo diferentes. Yaoi algo AU y posible Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling

Recomendación escuchar la canción: Paddy and The rats: Freedom

**Freedom**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Las varitas estaban listas; el último discurso había sido pronunciado por el líder; se miraban unos a otros con las manos, al igual que sus almas: entrelazadas.

Niños y niñas por igual, que obligaron a madurar antes de tiempo, sus varitas limpias, las maldiciones y hechizos a flor de labios.

Se dirigían a su destino, ese que por primera vez ellos habían elegido; ese que los llevaría al final de sus jóvenes vidas, ese que se enorgullecían de llevar a cabo; ellos ya no tenían salvación; pero que su sangre abriera, un nuevo camino para los otros que venían detrás de ellos…

_**0000000000000000000**_

Se alinearon al lado de su líder, los más allegados a su venia, como los brazos de un solo cuerpo, Draco Malfoy a la cabeza; hacia su derecha Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Gregory Goyle. A su izquierda; Theodoro Nott, Daphne Greengrass y Vincent Crabbe. Todos soldados, unos mas hábiles que otros, pero todos temerosos de la batalla que se acercaba, la cual estaban consientes no seria de mucha ayuda; pero eso no los amedrentaba, lo poco que hicieran seria una gran paso.

El sendero los esperaba, uniendo más sus manos; cerraron los ojos y el oso de felpa fue activado - traslador- una ironía que se le había ocurrido al joven Nott. La señal del termino de su infancia, con fuerza pero, sin perder la sutileza de buenas serpientes llegaron al acampado, un sendero se vislumbraba en el horizonte; al termino de este los esperaban sus antagonistas, jóvenes igual que ellos, la única diferencia: sus creencias e ideales… O tal vez no.

000000000000000

Un el campamento provisional, que algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían erigido, se reunían los que habían recibido una carta -vía lechuza- , con un claro desafío, y no es que fueran por ahí enfrentándose a quien se los pedía; pero la firma de la mayoría de los Slytherin de su generación; era algo que no se podía pasar por alto.

El ruido de las hojas secas rompiéndose, los puso a la defensiva; Luna, sonrió imaginándose la presencia de algún animal extraordinario, Neville sostuvo su varita en la mano con más fuerza, Ginny y Ron se acercaron uno al otro instintivamente, Hermione se coloco al lado derecho de Harry, Dean corrió al lado de su ex novia.

Los Sly llegaron con paso seguro y las armas a la vista, los Gry se pusieron en posición de ataque, los guías de ambos bandos se miraran con desafío y la batalla… Comenzó,

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo; cada uno eligió su propio contrincante.

_**000000000000000000**_

Harry recibió a Draco con un expelliarmus, el rubio lo evito y a su vez contra ataco con un expulso, ambos se giraban y se movían como verdaderos guerreros, sus varitas semejaban espadas en sus manos.

Hermione se enfrentaba a su rival, el también inteligente Theodoro Nott, el fuego ya extendía por la túnica del Sly por el lacarnum inflamarae de la castaña, pero un glacius lo detuvo, aun así con un fluido movimiento, se desnudo de lo que quedaba de ella.

Neville a pesar de que su rival era una mujer no llevaba ventaja; pues Parkinson no lo dejaba ni un minuto, esquivando continuamente petrificus totalus, sus impedimenta hasta ese momento le funcionaban.

La batalla del pelirrojo contra Blaise era de las mas cruentas, pues el moreno no se detenía en lanzar Crucios a su oponente, que con mucho esfuerzo levantaba sus protego, un descuido de Zabini permitió explotar con un reducto el lugar cerca de Blaise y este resulto herido, pero eso no lo paró y ataco con mas fuerza, la cara le sangraba al Sly pero eso no lo detuvo.

En el caso de Daphne que nunca creyó estar en una batalla, el valor lo sacaba del recuerdo de su hermana pequeña: Astoria, la promesa de un mejor futuro para ella la hacia atacar con mas ahínco a Luna.

Ginny se defendía con todo en contra de Crabbe; afortunadamente el chico solo sabía manejar un hechizo el más sencillo locomotor Mortis, que la pelirroja esquivaba con bastante agilidad.

Dean había hecho perder su varita a Goyle pero este se defendía a lo muggle y las fuerza era su ventaja.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado otro; el campo que hasta ese instante era de un café verano; se había vuelto negro por las mediciones y hechizos, ambos bandos cansados pero sin dejarse vencer. Un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo pero de diferente voz, rompió la concentración de los contendientes, Hermione y Pansy ambas heridas, la castaña con las piernas congeladas por un potente glacius y Pansy sangrando de su brazo derecho por un Diffindo.

La batalla termino por una tregua pactada en silencio entre Harry y Draco, cada bando ayudaba a sus heridos, por lo que no notaron, como los lideres se enfrentaban solos un Avada Kedrava susurrado por el rubio y el grito de Blaise

– ¡No, Dragón!

Fue lo ultimo que vieron; el rayo verde reboto en Harry y este enmudeció, una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en los labios de Draco.

–Tú ganaras.

Esa fue la señal para que las serpientes desaparecieran.

_**0000000000000000**_

La guerra termino con la victoria de El niño que Vivió para vencer al Señor tenebroso, y con esto el castigo para los culpables o sea el bando perdedor.

Las oficinas del ministerio estaban vacías era tarde y solo se escuchaban los pasos firmes, de la persona que visitaba en las celdas a uno de los tantos, que serian enjuiciados. El joven llego y el preso ya lo esperaba en la sala de visitas, este sonrió ladinamente; pero no hizo el intento de pararse, como muestra de respeto al salvador del mundo mágico.

–Malfoy

– ¿Potter?

–Sabes el por que de mis visita, ¿no es así?

–Me temo que no permiten usar Legeremancia…, así que; lo siento pero no se a que vienes.

–Una respuesta; es solo eso lo que pido. –Tan fácil como pensar en lo que te llevaría a ti a hacerlo, pregúntate a ti mismo y tus motivos son los mismo que los míos.

–Libertad.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

–Ustedes nos mostraron hechizos que no conocíamos.

–Los mismos que usaban los Mortifago, solo preparamos el camino.

– ¡¿Para nosotros?

–Para los que librarían a las nuevas generaciones de Sly y a nuestros seres queridos; de ese monstruo.

–Ustedes serán encarcelados en Azkaban.

–Sabíamos el precio, no somos mártires solo ayudamos a los que nos convenía ayudar.

–Te prometo que hare todo lo posible, para que quedes libre…

–No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, te lance la maldición asesina, merezco el escarmiento; Potter… ¿mi madre…?

–Ella esta bien; a salvo y no será enjuiciada

-Bien… Adiós Potter… Potter… Nunca quisimos ser Mortifagos.

El moreno ya se retiraba pero escucho la frase que menciono su némesis y pensó; Yo tampoco quise ser héroe, para la comunidad mágica… solo… para ti.

**Fin**

Este es el final… pero me dije por que no hacer uno mas feliz y ¡lo hice! si alguien quiere leerlo sigue y si ya te gusto así… ¡Que bien!


	2. Epilogo

Agradecimientos a

LoveDamonSalvatore

xonyaa11

kaoryciel94

Melisa

Alba040389

Perdón si olvide a alguien y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.

**Epilogo**

Los miembros del Ministerio discutían entre ellos el castigo para el joven Mortifago -hijo de Lucius Malfoy-, el rubio estaba en el banco de los acusados esperando una sentencia de la que estaba totalmente seguro, por lo que tanta deliberación le aburría sobre manera. Unas voces se escucharon y un grupo de personas entraron como tromba en el recinto, los miembros del juicio vieron como el joven héroe se deshacía del agarre de unos Aurores y caminaba en esa dirección. Su rostro mostraba total molestia y algo más… ¿angustia?

_ ¡¿Por qué no se me aviso de esto?

_ Señor Potter, no es que usted sea un abogado…

_ ¡No vengo a que me den sermones, mi declaración no fue requerida y creo que soy el testigo más importante!

_ Bueno… ¡Usted es el perjudicado!

_ Precisamente por eso, yo no he levantado acusación alguna

_Pero la varita de este criminal fue revisada…

_ ¡¿Y que varita de los que participamos en la guerra, no tendría los mismo hechizos?

_Este delito se persigue por oficio…

_Si lo se, pero este no es el caso **mi esposo** aquí presente…

_ Todos los presentes se preguntaron si escucharon bien, incluso el rubio, pero la firmeza en la voz de Harry fue aplastante.

_ Si, señores Draco Malfoy se caso conmigo.

_Eso no puede ser Señor Potter, no hay registros…

_ ¡Ah claro! me iba a arriesgar a casarme y que el ministerio se enterara; ¡sobre todo con los hombres de Voldemort andando libres por aquí! … me case en el mundo Muggle…

Una voz chillona se escucho en la sala.

_ ¡Entonces no es valido!

_ ¡Oh por Merlín! Que tiene usted que decir no estuvo a favor de las medidas anti muggle y no la veo presa, ni si quieran le han quitado supuesto, ¡¿Así es la justicia en este lugar?

Las murmuraciones se escucharon con mas fuerza y los inseparables amigos de Harry avivaron la llama de inconformidad, el barullo se hizo incontenible y los de Wizengamot no tuvieron opción mas que aceptar que Draco Malfoy era esposo de Harry Potter y que la supuesta maldición asesina; no llevaba esa intención… Lo irónico es que la misma excusa fue dada por cada unos de los Gry con cada uno de su atacantes ¿Y quien pondría en duda la palabra de esos chicos que lucharon tan valientemente?… La única que realmente fue enjuiciada y condenada a una larga temporada en Azkaban, fue Dolores Umbridge.

00000000000000000000000000000

Por guardar las apariencias; Draco y su madre dejaron Malfoy Manior y se mudaron con el moreno -a una casa que compro en las afuera de Godric-, era amplia y lo suficientemente cómoda, y con los arreglos que hizo Narcissa quedo perfecta; sin embargo la rubia deseaba viajar y restablecer sus relaciones con su hermana, por lo que dejo a su hijo y _yerno_ ya instalados y ella se fue a viajar a los países orientales, con Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy.

Ese día los dos chicos la despidieran; pero ambos no deseaban quedarse solos tan pronto, afortunadamente su regreso a Hogwarts -para terminar sus estudios- estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y entre arreglos y compras se les paso muy rápido el tiempo y cuando llegaron a la estación; vieron como las otras parejas estaba en iguales condiciones.

Neville cargaba con todo el equipaje de _su esposa_ -y vaya que era bastante- ¿Qué se esperaba de la consentida Pansy? la abuela de Neville se asombro de que esa chica formara parte de su familia; sin embargo los modales delicados de la chica -y su belleza- se la habían ganado definitivamente. Ron peleaba con Blaise pues esta caminaba cabizbajo y sin muchas ganas, cuando Draco lo vio corrió hasta él y lo abrazo; más este olio el perfume de su amigo y corrió al baño, los ojos de plata se entrecerraron y giro hacia el pelirrojo quien ya huía de la furia del rubio y en dirección de su moreno para cuidarlo. Harry que era neófito en esos temas se acerco al rubio y le pregunto por que la molestia y Draco casi gruño la respuesta.

_ ¡Esa comadreja abusiva ha embarazado a mi mejor amigo!

El moreno de ojos verdes lo miro y movió la cabeza buscando una explicación, a lo que acababa de oír, Draco se compadeció de la total ignorancia de esos asuntos de Harry y a grandes rasgos le explico que se podía hacer con mucho _empeño_ y _ganas_ de ambos hombres.

_ ¿No se supone que este… _arreglo_ solo era para librarnos de Azkaban? -pregunto Draco.

_ Bueno… si,… pero Ron… creo que…

_Oh ya… ¿y…

_¡Draco!

La voz del castaño Nott; interrumpió la conversación, Hermione caminaba con él y los dos… traían más libros que equipaje.

El grupo se fue reuniendo y a todos los que pasaba les parecía bizarro esa unión entre leones y serpientes, Pansy interrogaba a Blaise que estaba recostado en el cuerpo alto de su pelirrojo; a quién Draco miraba con ganas de cruciarlo. Ginny estaba montada de a caballito sobre el musculoso Crabbe, este pobre había adelgazado lo suficiente; pues en la Madruguera tenia que abstenerse de comer ya que sus cuñados -los gemelos- casi lo envenenaban con sus bromas pesadas, tanto fue lo que el chico padeció; que le rogo a la pelirroja que vivieran en su Mansión, la chica acepto. Con lo que no contaba Vincent es que todas su familia se mudo con ellos, para _salvaguardar el honor_ de Ginny, lo único bueno que obtuvo fue la posibilidad de que sus elfos le prepararan la comida sin que nadie la _condimentara_ de mas. La relación de esa pareja era más de camaradas.

Luna y Daphne no tuvieron necesidad de estar juntas de hecho la rubia solo necesito testificar en favor de la mayor de lo Greengras… pero el grupo aun sentía mucho la perdida de sus amigos Deán y Gregory que habían fallecido en la guerra; por ellos y muchos mas debían vivir sus vidas con integridad y alegría como un canto a la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

El viaje en el expreso fue de lo mas activo sobre todo para los pobre Ron y Blaise, siendo prácticamente acosados por las chicas; cuestionados y regañados por Draco y Theo.

En Hogwarts las parejas se separaron evitando herir la susceptibilidad de los que perdieron familiares en la guerra, y de ese modo los Slytherin fueron a sus lugares y algunos de ellos se sintieron libres… Tal vez los leones aceptaban _esa situación_ en agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada, sin embargo las serpientes no estaban acostumbradas a deberle favores a nadie y uno de los más afectados era el rubio líder. Draco se negaba a depender de Harry pero este lo había superado sin que el lo advirtiera siquiera.

000000000000000000000

Las relaciones entre los estudiantes del colegio, fueron algo tirante al principio pero con las; clases, tareas y trabajos extracurriculares; las rencillas quedaron de lado.

El estomago de Zabini crecía y por ordenes de la Directora MacGonagall se le aplico un Glamour para cubrirlo, no seria bien visto que un estudiante estuviera ya esperando un hijo estando aun en el colegio; Molly después de sermonear a su hijo estuvo feliz de hacer ropa para su nieto o nieta, Arthur se limito a aceptar -muy renuente- administrar los bienes de Blaise y esperar con ansias la llegada del bebé. Ron pidió permiso para compartir habitación con su esposo, permiso que fue concedido con el debido respeto por las reglas de los dormitorios.

00000000000000000000000

Harry camino por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca; buscando a ¿su esposo? Bueno a Draco, desde su llegada al colegio sentía que Malfoy lo evitaba como la peste y eso lo enfurecía. No esperaba que le agradeciera infinitamente pero por lo menos, que le dirigiera la palabra. Giro en una esquina y vio como el rubio le sonreía a Hermione y esta … ¡le correspondía! El moreno sintió como su corazón rebosaba de celos y camino más rápido en un intento de interrumpir ese coqueteo -en su opinión-, la castaña lo vio venir y le sonrió, camino hasta él y le susurro.

_ Eres afortunado, tu esposo es muy elocuente.

_...

Draco espero a Harry y se armo de valor tal vez no desfallecía de amor por él pero si había algo de atracción y quizás… con el tiempo habría algo mas… ¡¿a quien engañaba? Lo de más ya estaba ahí pero aun tenía miedo de aceptarlo.. El moreno termino de recorrer la distancia hasta el rubio y lo miro suspirando.

_ ¿Qué tengo de malo?

_ ¿Que?

_ Hablas con Ron, aconsejas a Hermione… incluso le has dicho a Pansy que trate mejor a Neville… ¿Y yo? ¿Tanto me detestas? A veces pienso que… ¿Te repugnan este trato… Si es así, te recomiendo soportarlo por unos meses más, solo hasta que cumplamos un año y… entonces podrás tener tu libertad.

Draco miro al chico frente a él y reconoció que su actitud lo había herido y no era esa su intención, ya enterado de los antecedentes de Harry, su… ¿rechazo? Era lo peor que pudo hacer, el moreno no había tenido una niñez muy feliz y su adolescencia era aun peor, era lógico que fuera un poco sensitivo con lo que se refería a los cariños y muestras de amor. Una mano del frio Draco se acerco a las mejillas del moreno y la acaricio; los ojos verdes se centraron en él con incredulidad. Harry estaba a punto de rechazar lo que consideraba un gesto de lastima; pero no tuvo tiempo pues la boca del rubio le absorbía los pensamiento y el alma en un beso. Un sentimiento muy cálido y regenerador recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos. El de ojos grises fue el mas rápido en reaccionar y ya tenia arrinconado al moreno en un hueco de las columnas; su manos acariciaban sobre la ropa el falo de su futuro amante y los gemidos de este se perdían en ambas bocas; los pantalones de Harry fueron bajado y uno de las pálidas manos del heredero Malfoy ya recorría las nalgas y el tesoro entre ellas, el moreno se apeo en la cintura de su rubio y fricciono las dos hombrías. El líquido pre seminal baño las erecciones. Un dedo recogió parte del liquido y con este lubrico la entrada del pasivo, al primero se le unieron dos mas. Y ahora los gemidos y mordidas del de ojos verdes se perdían en el cuello del Sly; con ambos brazos el rubio sostuvo las piernas de su amante separándolas y se empalo en él. Harry lanzo un grito ahogado que pronto se convirtió en gemido, las penetraciones se hicieron constantes y Draco tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza física para sostener a su amante y embestirlo, la fricción en su pene y los constantes masajes a su próstata llevaron a Harry al orgasmo ciñendo con fuerza los músculos interiores y con eso Draco se corrió también. Aun jadeando se besaron.

_ Este momento es por lo que luche.

_ La libertad de poder ser tuyo y tú mio valió la pena, ni Voldemort podría sepáreme de ti… Te amo Draco

_ ¡Que Merlín me ampare!... Y yo a ti Harry.

Se limpiaron con un hechizo y se vistieron, ya tranquilos caminaron hasta el lago ahí se contarían sus secretos y compartirían sus miedos… Era hora de ser libres.

000000000000000000000000

Esa tarde el grupo esperaba con ansias la vista de Viktor Weasley Zabini -Vik para sus allegados- Blaise lo traía a ver a su padre; que ya un una semana se graduaría, de pequeño de siete meses, alargaba los bracito en dirección de su papa que corría para cárgalo, besarlo y mimarlo. Ron los extrañaba mucho, los ojos azules del morenito brillaban de gusto, y no solo los de él si no también los de Blaise que se alegraba de ver a su esposo de nuevo; vivía en la Madriguera y tanto a su retoño como a él le prodigaba excesivos cuidados pero su esposo siempre le hacia falta.

Un final digno, para los niños que fueron a pelear como adultos en una guerra…

00000000000000000000000

Alexander corría por todo el jardín persiguiendo a los pavos y Paddy-un Crup color chocolate- tras de él hacia lo suyo también. Harry veía a su primogénito y como su cabello rubio era el único que se vislumbraba; por encima de las rosas que Narcissa podaba en ese momento, a veces el niño de cinco años se detenía a preguntarle algo a su abuela y después volvía a sus correrías, Narcissa giro la vista hacia su yerno y camino hasta él.

_ ¿Por qué no lo dejas para más tarde Harry? Ya se te enfrió el té y aun no comes ni una pasta, son tus favoritas.

_ Ya he terminado Narcissa, mira.

El moreno mostro varios folders con el sello de la oficina de Aurores -y es que Harry aun estando en licencia de maternidad no dejaba de ayudar en su oficina-. Era un miembro del Ministerio o para ser más exactos un abogado defensor y amaba poder ser útil impartiendo justicia; Hermione compartía ese gusto y los esposos de ambos los apoyaban en los que podían. Theo entre negociaciones, cuidaba a la pequeña Atena -dos años- en lo que su mujer trabajaba, pues no deseaban que su hija fuera a una guardería hasta que fuera necesario para que conviviera con otros niños.

Draco llego hasta su madre y Harry, y beso la tripa de su esposo.

_ No te preocupes madre, Lucián no permitirá que su papi desperdicie el manjar que él ama tanto.

_ Si, y mira que cuando nazca Lucián se quedara con su papa en lo que yo voy al gimnasio a bajar todas las calorías de estas galletas.

_ Hay Harry créeme que con lo ocupado que te tendrá este par de niños , no acumularas sobre peso.

_ Eso espero Narcissa.

Los matrimonios habían funcionado Neville amaba a sus preciosa esposa e hija, tanto que pasaba por alto el exceso de gastos de las dos. Theo y Hermione tenían a una bebé muy inteligente pero algo reservada. Ginny y Gregory… se divertían su modo -la pelirroja resulto ser una excelente administradora por que la fortuna Crabbe había crecido más-. Ron y Blaise… Aun no podían dejar la Madriguera pues un muy consentido Viktor se negaba rotundamente a separarse de sus abuelitos, pero a pesar de eso eran muy felices. Draco y Harry… vivían como siempre lo desearon… con la libertad ganada para futuras generaciones… sus hijos.

Fin

Y uno feliz a petición del público.


End file.
